As a modern trend, more and more electronic devices are capable of communicating or interacting with one another via a network. For example, the Internet of Things (“IoT”) provides a network for devices with uniquely embedded identifiers to communicate with one another based on the infrastructure of the Internet. Traditionally, however, interaction or communication with devices in the IoT requires customized user interfaces or software specifically programmed or configured for each device in the IoT.
Creation of required customized user interfaces or software can be extremely costly and time-consuming. In addition, in an event that a device is discovered, added to, or removed from an IoT system, the customized user interfaces or software needs to be updated or changed accordingly, which may result in interruptions of the system's normal operation. Therefore, it is advantageous to have an improved method or system that can dynamically create suitable user interfaces for interacting or communicating with each device in a network system without, or at least with minimum, interruptions.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.